huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tucker
Tucker is a contestant from Survivor: Blood vs. Water, Survivor: Fiji, Survivor: All Stars and Survivor: Thailand. Survivor: Blood vs. Water Tucker competed in Survivor: Blood vs. Water with his sister Karleigh. He along with the other new players were originally placed on the red Tadhana tribe. At the First Impressions Twist, the majority of the tribe voted out Cassidy. The Tadhana tribe lost a large number of the immunity challenges, sending Jett and Alistair to Redemption Island. At the tribe switch, Tucker was switched to the yellow Galang tribe along with original tribe members Dane and Neal. He formed an alliance throughout this time with Mandy, Fawn and Dane. They voted together at the tribes first loss and sent Ryder to Redemption Island, followed shortly by Cody. At this point, Tucker made the merge and was reunited with Karleigh. With Mandy returning back from Redemption Island, Tucker and his alliance of Domenic, Lana, Gabriella and Karleigh voted her out. The two pairs without Lana's knowledge voted out Adelaide for having little allies left. The five-some planned to take out strong alpha-males next, making Dane, Neal and Charlie members of the jury. By the Final Six, Tucker and Karleigh, with the help of Lana and Fawn, planned on blindsiding Gabriella. However, she used a Hidden Immunity Idol and Tucker was voted out. At the Final Tribal Council, Tucker voted for his sister Karleigh to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Fiji Tucker was placed on the green Burra tribe of Survivor: Fiji, comprised of former jury members. The tribe was lucky enough to never have to go to tribal council in the first 11 days as they were strong and united in the challenges. At the tribe dissolve, Tucker remained on the Burra tribe along with his original members Heron, Katie, Dane and Bailey. The new Burra tribe was just as dominant in challenges, winning three of four immunity challenges. At the tribes first loss, Heron, Katie, Dane, Tucker and Bailey banded together and sent Skye home. At this point, Tucker made the merge. The original five Burra members along with Matthew and Natalia. The alliance firstly voted out their former allies, Darcy, Alistair and Ryan. Believing he was dispensable, Matthew became the next member of the jury, followed shortly by Ashleigh. At the next tribal council, the votes were tied between Heron and Jon. However, Jon used a Hidden immunity Idol, meaning Heron had the most votes that counted and she was voted out, followed shortly by Katie. At the Final Six, the votes were tied between Dane, Bailey and Tucker and Jon, Winston and Natalia. At the revote, the votes were deadlocked. This meant that a rock-drawing tiebreaker occurred. With the odd rock, Dane was voted out, followed shortly by Bailey. When Tucker won the final immunity challenge, Jon became the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, despite having his former allies on the jury, they did not believe that he deserved the votes. The Burra alliance criticised him for not standing out against strong strategic players like Natalia. In the end, he was given the title of Co Runner-Up after earning zero of nine jury votes. Voting History Survivor: All Stars Tucker then competed in Survivor: All Stars, originally on the yellow Saboga tribe. At their first loss, the women banded together and sent home former Sole Survivor Nick. After a second consecutive loss, Tucker's strength in challenges threatened the women and he was voted out after 5 days. Voting History Survivor: Thailand Tucker was placed on the purple Hying Saw during Survivor: Thailand. The Hying Saw tribe was completely comprised of castaways with a Virgo horoscope. Hying Saw was the only original tribe to not vote someone out, mainly due to their strong physical ability. After the tribe dissolve, Laura remained on the Hying Saw tribe with her original members Liam and Tucker. When they lost immunity challenges, the outsiders of Heron and Natalia were voted out. However, Liam was sent home after he began scheming against his original alliance, causing friction. At the merge, the post-switch Ta Chang tribe remained in tact and strong with each other. This was contrasted to the post-switch Hying Saw tribe turning against each other. This resulted in the eliminations of Katniss, Laura, Harriet and Nick. With no other allies and being the only post-switch Hying Saw tribe, Tucker was voted out and became the seventh member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Montana to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Tucker holds the record for the most votes cast against him during Blood vs. Water with eighteen. *Tucker, along with Dane, Alice and James are the only people to vote for their loved ones in the Final Tribal Council. *He is the highest ranking member of the Burra tribe. Category:Survivor: Blood vs. Water Castaways Category:Survivor: Fiji Castaways Category:Survivor: All Stars Castaways Category:Survivor: Thailand Castaways